


Иллюстрация к "К морю"

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: - Путь охр одинок и печален!- Ты долбоеб?
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	Иллюстрация к "К морю"

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к командной работе "[К морю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593292)"

[](https://i.ibb.co/4tPJXtK/2020-08-02-04-51-22.jpg)


End file.
